zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Alan Dalton
Pending Points *'Minor:' 0 *'Moderate:' 0 *'Major:' 0 Condition *'Verified:' 06/18/2012 **'Wounds:' N/A **'Hours:' 0/24 **'Stamina:' 13/13 ***Regen: 7/Day **'Mana:' 16/16 ***Regen: 8/Day Skills Attributes *'Learning(*):' +31 *'Reading(+):' +26(1/11) *'Endurance(++):' +19(6/11) *'Mana(*):' +16(0/10) *'Agility(+):' +15(1/8) *'Stamina(+):' +13(0/7) *'Training(+):' +12 *'Willpower(++):' +10(1/7) *'Precision(+):' +5 *'Body Control(++):' +4(1/5) *'Athletics(+):' +4 Combat *'Hammer Training(+):' +22 *'Melee Training(*):' +13(4/9) *'Rapid Fire(++):' +13(0/8) *'Blunt Training(++):' +9(2/7) *'Polearms Training(++):' +6(1/6) *'Staff Training(+):' +6(1/5) *'Pistol Training(+):' +6 *'Firearms Training(*):' +4(1/6) Unarmed *'Wrestling(+):' +9(4/6) *'Close Quarters Combat(+):' +6(1/5) *'Eskrima(++):' +6(1/6) Magic *'Lightning Element(++):' +9(1/7) Psi-Techs *'Insight(*):' +12(0/9) *'Precognition(*):' +8(2/7) Constructive *'Computers(=):' +14(1/6) *'Herbology(+):' +13(4/7) *'Electronics(+):' +11 *'Jury-Rigging(++):' +10(1/7) *'Mechanics(++):' +5 *'Barricades(+):' +5 Knowledge *'General(*):' +18(1/11) *'Biology(++):' +14(4/8) *'Horticulture(+):' +14(4/7) *'Technology(++):' +11 *'Biochemistry(+):' +10(3/6) *'Mathematics(++):' +5 Leadership *'Tactics(++):' +3 Recreational *'Video Games(=):' +10 Survival *'Animal Care(+):' +13(4/7) *'Animal Training(+):' +13(4/7) *'Surgery(+):' +12(2/7) *'Packrat(+):' +5 *'Stealth(+):' +5 *'First Aid(++):' +3 Uniques *'Projectile Physics(*):' +5 Vehicles *'Driving(++):' +2 Affinity *'John Dalton:' +11 *'Oliver Hunter:' +8 *'Atomsk:' +4 *'Cathrine Richards:' +4 *'Drake Higgins:' +4/+1/+6 *'Masaru Ietsuna:' +4 *'Shara Lopez:' +4 *'Alex Smith-Lopez:' +2 *'Enix:' +2 *'Maxwell Bennett:' +2 *'Tatsuya Richards:' +1 Perks *'Wallflower' (Learning +30) **Who said staring was bad? Simply watching people training, doing their thing in action, you have just as much of a chance to learn something as they do. Flaws *N/A ** Items Weapons *''B&Hammer'' (Enchanted(*+) War Maul): 30/1/+15; Knockback at 1/2 Lethality; -15 Weight, -10 Exotic; +20 Armor Piercing(10 Lethal Piercing) **Enchantment: Order Affinity (+10 Order) **Attachment: Digital Signature Grips (-10 Weight and -5 Exotic when Alan wields this weapon) **Special: User Restriction - B&'s at 1/2 Lethality (Target's last used skill suffers a -10 penalty for 1d4 hours (does not stack). Skill cannot be used if brought below 0 while "Banned".) Armor *'Well-Made(++) T-Shirt:' +10 Defense *'Good(+) Cloth Gloves:' +7 Grip, +0(-5) Defense *'Good(+) Cloth Shoes:' +7 Agility, +0(-5) Defense Consumables *'Consumable Name/Condition': (effect) (x__) Tools *'Tool Name/Condition': (effect) (x__) Book Records *'Books In Progress/Postponed:' 3 *'Books Completed:' 7 Pre ZSF2.6.2 *'Awesome(*) Instructional: ''Fao Long's Guide: -5 Bonus; Postponed **Agility: 29/25(29) Mastered **''Close Quarters Combat'': 10/10(14) **Unarmed Skill: 0/10(14) (See Post ZSF2.6.2) **''Wrestling'': 9/5(9) Complete **''Eskrima'': 9/5(9) Complete **''Blunt Training'': 11/10(11) Complete **''Melee Training'': 13/10(13) Complete **''Polearm Training'': 9/5(9) Complete **''Staff Training'': 8/5(8) Complete *'''Good(+) ''History of Meditation:'' -5 Bonus; Complete **Stamina: 12/12 Complete **Body Control: 6/2(6) Complete *'Enix Footnooted(++) Instructional: ''This with That, the Jury Rigger's Quick Book:' +20 Bonus; Complete **Jury-Rigging: 19/15(19) Mastered *'Average(=) Instructional: Emergency Surgery:' +5 Bonus; Complete **Surgery: 24/20(24) Mastered *'Enix Footnooted(++) Instructional: The Basics of Fencing, Kendo, and other Forms:' +5 Bonus; Postponed **Melee Training: 21/20(24 21) Mastered **Blade Training: 0/20(24) (See Post ZSF2.6.2) **Sword Training: 0/20(24) (See Post ZSF2.6.2) *'Good(+) Biotech Fiction:' -5 Bonus; Complete **Biochemistry: 21/17(21) Mastered *'Awesome(*) Instructional: Druidic Guide:' -10 Bonus; Complete **Animal Care: 34/30(34) Mastered **Animal Training: 34/30(34) Mastered **Herbology: 34/30(34) Mastered **Knowledge (Biology): 39/35(39) Mastered **Knowledge (Horticulture): 39/35(39) Mastered *'Good(+) Craftsmen Magazine:' +20 Bonus; Complete **Barricades: 7/2(7) Complete *'Average(=) Instructional: Rapid Fire, The Art of Covering Efficiently:' +0 Bonus; Complete **Rapid Fire: 30/25(30) Mastered Post ZSF2.6.2 *'Awesome(*) Instructional: Fao Long's Guide: -5 Bonus; Postponed **Unarmed Skill: 0/20(33) *'''Enix Footnooted(++) Instructional: ''The Basics of Fencing, Kendo, and other Forms:'' +5 Bonus; Postponed **Blade Training: 0/40(53) **Sword Training: 0/40(53) *'Encyclopedia:' +0 Bonus; Complete **Knowledge (General): 113/100(113) Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other History Extras Achievements * * TVTropes * * Category:Characters Category:Characters